


Public Relations

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn Battle, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stargate is public knowledge and Jack and Daniel are on a press tour, sharing a room ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

> written to porn battle prompts: shower, exhibitionism, impatient
> 
> (originally posted with the working title 'Wrong')

Jack knocked as he opened the bathroom door. “Sorry, Daniel, I just need to grab...” He trailed off as the image of Daniel jerking off was slowly recognized by his brain. The PR for the Stargate Program was going remarkably well and, as a result, they were being put up in some pretty nice places. This place was too modern, too swanky, and the damn bathroom had no curtain or door on the shower area, just some non-slip stonework to mark the segue from wet shower to drier areas.

That was just wrong.

Daniel was facing the door, his _/hard, thick, gorgeous/_ dick in one hand, the other hand tucked underneath away from Jack's eyes.

And that was wrong too. Why would you jerk off in an unlocked bathroom _facing_ the door?

Jack forced his eyes from the sight of Daniel masturbating himself _/he hadn't stopped when Jack came in, hadn't even slowed down/_ up to his face, intending to utter some apology, make some joke, grab his shirt and leave and hope that his own erection would fade before Daniel came back into the bedroom.

Because he was not going to go out there and jerk off while Daniel finished up in here. He was not going to think about how smooth Daniel's cock looked, how much bigger it was erect than Jack had ever imagined, or how much he loved that rhythm that Daniel was using and he suddenly realized that his eyes had dropped back down.

This was so wrong.

"You can watch, if you want. I'd like that." Daniel's voice was lower than normal (husky) and Jack thanked god that they weren't going out in the field anymore because he didn't think he would ever be able to hear Daniel whisper again without an instant erection. He shifted his weight, said erection throbbing between too-new denim and skin, and again forced his eyes up to meet Daniel's.

Daniel smiled at him, slightly predatory, definitely lustful, and one of the most intriguing sights Jack had ever seen. Daniel then dropped his own gaze to Jack's groin and licked his lips before slowly raking his eyes upwards again. Jack could almost feel it, a shiver along his skin, hairs standing up, nipples tightening in anticipation.

"Or you could join me." Daniel stepped back into the shower stall, the steamy water now cascading down his chest, creating his own personal waterfall over his hand stroking his penis.

Jack swallowed. Years and years he'd worked next to, slept next to, bled next to this man and never once, had Daniel even hinted at anything like this. Or was Jack reading it wrong? Was he superimposing his own desires on some strange anthropological ritual that Daniel would laugh about later? And did it really matter, if it meant he would get see what Daniel looked like when he came? Feel him? Maybe even taste him?

Jack's mind worked through to the answer his impatient body had foreseen to find his fingers already unbuttoning his shirt, working open the fly on his jeans, leaving clothes behind in a pile by the door and stepping forward. He hissed at the sting of the hot water, but quickly forgot the discomfort as Daniel's arms circled him and pulled him tightly in.

He was ecstatically aware of Daniel's cock, hot and hard and slick against his own, cradled between their bellies. Daniel was breathing heavily against his neck, rubbing his cheek against Jack's hair, thrusting and grinding with more urgency and less finesse than Jack had seen a few minutes ago. Jack ran his hands up and down Daniel's back, warm and wet, felt the muscles working in his lower back and in that perfect ass that, yes, felt as good as it looked. Maybe even better.

"God, Jack," Daniel whispered. "I want to make it so good for you. Always planned... nngh, god... Dreamed of showing you how good it could.... oh fuck... could be. But I can't wait. Have to... aaaah."

And Daniel stiffened in his arms, his groin pushing against Jack as warmth flooded between them, his low orgasmic moan flooding Jack's hearing. And then Jack was there too, feeling the surge up his thighs, the tingling in his balls, and he grabbed tighter to Daniel and thrust into Daniel's orgasm, and everything was slick and hot and hard muscle and soft skin.

He felt Daniel's hand softly stroking the nape of his neck as they leaned into each other as their orgasms tailed off. He straightened slightly, just enough to pull back and catch Daniel’s eye.

“Exactly how long have you been planning something like this?”

A quick smile crossed Daniel’s lips. “As a pleasant daydream? Years. As a real option? Just since I learned about this junket. Just you and me; what better time to put it to the test?”

“And if I wasn’t interested?”

“You wouldn’t have stayed in the bathroom long enough to hear my pitch. You would have chalked it up to walking in on your buddy jerking off and we would have gone on as we always have.” Jack caught the slight undertone of resignation in Daniel’s voice and lifted a hand to his cheek.

“But I didn’t.”

This time the smile stayed. “No, you didn’t.” Daniel slowly leaned forward and touched Jack’s lips lightly with his own. “You really didn’t.”

Jack licked his lips, now tingling from just that light pressure. “What’s on the schedule today?”

“A couple of local TV interviews this morning, then nothing until the reception tonight.” Daniel slowly disengaged from Jack and started washing off at the reminder of their morning schedule.

“So... we have the whole afternoon to ourselves?” Jack took the soap from Daniel’s hands and ran it up and down that long spine, then used his hands to spread the suds outward, noting Daniel’s moan of contentment mixed with an affirmative sound. He wanted to hear more of that. And soon.

Jack pressed himself against Daniel’s back, gently nipping at his earlobe. “Whatever will we do with ourselves?”


End file.
